


Peppermint

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Christmas Smut, Demon Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Peppermint Kink, Porn, Sebastian's tongue vs Ciel's hole, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: A quickie, just in time for the holidays.“Would you like a taste?” He gestured the candy cane toward Ciel’s nose. Ciel made to reach for the treat until he remembered the sweet burn of rope tied around his restrained wrists, shoulders wiggling outward in an attempt to pull his hands free from behind his back.(Written for 12daysofsebaciel)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Peppermint

“As folklore would have it, young master, children of the church enjoyed them very much,” he explained. Sebastian had this look about him. Long nose and unmoving eyes, paralyzed by a gaze unmeant to speak of the church. 

“To justify giving candy during _worship_ ,” Sebastian’s mouth curled on the word, “the choirmaster asked that the local candy maker crook each sweet,” his gloved finger traced over the arch of the candy as he went, “so as to remember the spirit of the good shepherd.” 

Ciel stared at his butler, simply and deeply.

Sebastian dangled the candy cane by its neck, moving it to and fro. “It is said that the colour white served as a symbol for the sinless life of jesus christ. Though I much prefer it striped red, don’t you, young master?”

It certainly captured Ciel’s eye, but - “does it taste any good?” The boy asked, lips parted gently enough for Sebastian to see the darling way in which his young master coiled his tongue behind his front teeth, chasing a sweet tooth.

Sebastian unfurled the ribbon from the candy and it fell onto Ciel’s lap, so close did the butler bend at his master’s side. Next came the slim film of plastic that Sebastian peeled slowly enough for the saliva inside of Ciel’s mouth to go thick, quelled ever so slightly by the cool scent of bursting peppermint. 

“Would you like a taste?” He gestured the candy cane toward Ciel’s nose. Ciel made to reach for the treat until he remembered the sweet burn of rope tied around his restrained wrists, shoulders wiggling outward in an attempt to pull his hands free from behind his back.

“Young master, how irresponsible of you. Is it not important for the head of a Corporation to sanction his very own confections?” 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the candy cane and then at Ciel’s mouth. Back and forth - Ciel was not about to give in to _this_ \- back and forth - Ciel would not give in to this - back and forth - Ciel would not display such a show of weakness - back and forth - Ciel would not tame a demon this way - back and forth - Ciel would not lick the hand that fed him. Until, of course, he did. Leaning chin first into temptation, slathering his mouth onto peppermint and gloves, curving his tongue underneath that godforsaken arch. If it weren’t for the gooey smack of spit and cheek, Ciel might have heard the low, incessant clicking that vibrated from his butler’s slithering throat. 

By the time he’d had enough, his entire mouth dribbled candy cane red. Sebastian disappeared the leftover crackles of candy onto the table behind him. Ciel pulled away and straightened himself as best he could, gaze stuck on his butler’s now sticky, melted gloves, abashed. The taste of peppermint gulped down his throat in tacky little bubbles, but that delicious feeling of cold would not subside. Not as long as Sebastian kept looking at him like that, waiting, watching, lingering into his skin like menthol. 

“What do you say, young master, is it Funtom approved?”

“It- I.. It’s satisfactory.” Ciel would not allow himself to be brought down by sweets. And Sebastian’s disgustingly charming face. Not like this, tied to the chair behind his desk, drooling sugar. 

“Young master, you mustn't be so careless in judgement. Let us not forget the regulations - that is, a thorough review of safety and effectiveness.” Sebastian, the humble servant. Sebastian, the loyal butler. Sebastian, the cruel demon. Sebastian, all at once.

“For goodness sake, Sebastian,” Ciel exasperated against the splay of his butler’s gloved thumb against his bottom lip, “it’s a bloody candy stick, you obnoxious demon. I’ve already made a mess of myself eating it,” he bit the knuckle of Sebastian’s thumb, nodding toward the crumbles atop his desk, wanting to ask: _is this still not enough for you?_ “I’d say it’s proved its purpose.”

Sebastian appraised Ciel’s remark with a wide, gangled grin. 

“No, young master. I do not think it has.” Sebastian’s voice sounded just like his smile, unnatural, and suddenly, the rope around Ciel’s wrists grew tighter. It took Sebastian little time to reposition the small young man tied before him. He hoisted Ciel from his thighs and dragged his back down to the very edge of the seat, where a thing of pride became a thing of beauty. Sebastian admired how easily foldable his young master was, legs trapped devastatingly open, hooked against the chair’s armrest, slobbering chin tucked into the bend of his chest, restrained arms held prettily above his head, following the curve of the chair, altogether tied for him like the bow on a present.

“Have you completely lost your mind, Sebastian?” Ciel chortled, wiggling himself, failing to find comfort in a position such as this. Sebastian’s face travelled up his tummy until his shoulders lodged themselves against the swell of Ciel’s bottom until they were mouth to mouth. 

“Perhaps I have.” He spoke truthfully, above the facade, in between the touch of their lips, like a new state of mind. “Why must you always insist, young master? Just let me adore you.”

Sebastian’s affect on Ciel was exactly this, a collision between cold peppermint and melting eyes.

Sebastian’s hand crawled its way to Ciel’s teeth, pointer finger shushing his lips, waiting. Ciel bit down on the edge of Sebastian’s gloves unthinkingly, tasting peppermint as Sebastian pulled himself out of his gloves. They dangled from Ciel’s lips as a keepsake from their kiss. Sebastian’s bare hands sharpened into claws against the swell of Ciel’s mouth. His nails traced fine-edged ghosts along Ciel’s nose, and cheek, and jaw, and neck. Ciel shivered all over when Sebastian found the collar of his button-down blouse, sharp finger lingering at the space above his jugular, only to rip violently down his chest, immediately exposing the expanse of his lilac-pebbled skin. 

A splayed hand over Ciel’s shiny breast. A deep, hurried exhale underneath strong claws. A gentle drag of sharp nails against Ciel’s even shinier nipple. A glove-stuffed whimper. A low, drawn-out grunt and another harsh tear of fabric and Ciel’s trouser shorts had altogether ceased to exist. Left then, was a heaving boy, rid of modesty and a round, pink globe of tender flesh. He was shapely in the way that his cock, already reddy and warm (soft enough to be obscene), bounced against the pudge of his ballsack.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself, reaching forward to massage his favourite spot: the pillowy pocket of flesh just underneath Ciel’s testicles, above the slit of his asshole. Promptly, the glove inside of Ciel’s mouth dribbled to the floor, making way for a tightly wound string of mewls.

A new candy cane hung itself above the curve of Ciel’s cock. Cold peppermint on hot skin. Sebastian found the strange taste of sugar on flesh to be abnormally perverse. He added it for mere aesthetic because of course, demons were hardly mawkish.

Ciel said Sebastian's name over and over again, tipping his chin further into his chest so that he might be able to see the ice hot feeling of his butler’s peppermint tongue running down the inside of his thigh, kissing him on the place where he ached most. Sebastian _played_ with him, stretching his testicles taut, rolling them forward and pressing them in, tight enough to lift his worried cock up and off of his belly, only to release and plop back down over and over again.

“What do you intend to do to me?” Ciel blinked deliciously, pointy socked feet hitting against the armrest like Sebastian’s very own ballerina. 

“I intend to stretch my tongue out inside of you, young master.”

Sebastian sugar-coated Ciel’s asshole with spit and candy cane, pinkening all over. A sensitive rush of feeling tingled up Ciel’s spine as Sebastian whispered frosty breaths of air against his groin. Ciel’s full-body shiver begged Sebastian to move. To push inside. To touch more. To do anything else but this.

“Nnngh, Sebastian, it hurts, Sebastian..”

He straggled the sweet from Ciel’s cock, watching the way it melted trails of red along his stomach like wax. The candy cane pacified Ciel’s impish protests, across the groove of his tongue, all of the way to the back of his mouth, where it tickled his throat. His wrists burned to reach for the candy hushing his capacity to speak coherently.

“Suck,” Sebastian ordered distractedly, eyes focused on the way that Ciel’s asshole quivered like a beating heart, irritated by peppermint. Sebastian circled the pad of his thumb against it, as if to plug it, pressing a little too deeply. A little too perfect.

Eventually, tongue replaced thumb, laving at the slit, and subtly under, until Ciel’s strangling warmth encased him. Instantly, Sebastian sank the weight of his tongue onto a shallow spot, curving just so, making Ciel vibrate and shake.

And then Ciel was screaming because Sebastian’s tongue grew inside of him, curling and unfurling like the slither of a snake. 

So deep was Sebastian’s face pressed into his lap that his mouth suctioned against the puffing rim of Ciel’s asshole, lapping vigorously at the remnants of peppermint, sucking the drool that salivated from his lips onto Ciel. Ciel tasted cruelly good, like hot dew. Sebastian didn’t know what to do with his limbs. With his hands. With the engorged cock, throbbing beneath his trousers.

So lost was he in little boy bliss that he hardly eased the puncturing of his slinking tongue as he brought Ciel’s thighs together, holding them as one and tilting them to side, making his tiny feet bounce pathetically, like tight hands around floppy, helpless wings. The position made Ciel louder, tighter, cock squishing into the pudge of his stomach. 

Sebastian hummed against Ciel’s prostate. Inside of Ciel’s mouth, candy melted and cracked. The room turned many shades darker. The rope. The press of the chair. _Just let me adore you._ The curve of Sebastian’s tongue. The constant spring of his feet, side by side, one against the other, held beyond control. _Just let me adore you._ The slithering. The trace of peppermint. The closeness. 

Ciel bellowed. Wiggling. Too much, too wrong, too warm, too fast. His orgasm began from the inside, dry and throughout, rippling in and expanding out. 

The slight slurp of lips at his asshole clung like glue, touching the edge of somewhere else.

The lulling buzz from before caught fire and spread. Ciel’s cock undulated as he came again and once more, joining the feeling from inside. Like the shake of a shiver and a yawn. 

Sebastian lifted Ciel upright into his chair for the come down. He sat, knees together, ankles apart. Hair mussed, hands at his front, still perfectly tied together against his lap, lashes fluttering against lowered eyes.

“Where do you think you are going, Sebastian?” Ciel croaked as Sebastian made way to the tea cart near the opposite end of the desk. Sebastian wondered if Ciel longed for him.

“Making your tea, of course, young master.” Sebastian blinked at Ciel, eyes narrow, mouth wide.

“Did I give you permission to stand?” It didn’t matter that Ciel’s drool dried red on his chin. It didn’t matter that his wrists remained bound. It didn’t matter that Sebastian’s lips were freshly swollen from having sucked the inside of his asshole.

Sebastian turned to face him, tongue darting across the edge of his smile. “Forgive me, young master.”

Ciel stared at Sebastian just as daringly. The sudden spread of his legs, accompanied by a puff of the shoulders is what won Ciel their game. 

“You’d do well to remember your place, Sebastian. On your knees, beneath my chair, now.” Drips of come dribbled down his cock, melting into the pool at his slit. “Clean up the mess you’ve made, at once.” A pause.

“Use your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@teasmudge](https://teasmudge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
